Final Fantasy 7 romance piece
by caitsith879
Summary: this is my first fan fic, please don't flame me too bad but, all comments will ce used as helpful ideas in the furure. Bye-Bye


As Tifa and the rest of the final fantasy cast walked away to go back to their normal lives, she could not stop thinking about her true love. It wasn't Cloud or Barret it was Cait sith whom she adored. Every night before bed, she would look up at the stars wishing cait sith would tell her the next day that he loved him. But for poor Tifa it never happened, she never heard those words and never got even a kiss. They had always spent time together fighting enemies and going on side quests. So Tifa decided that she would go on vacation to try to get cait sith off her mind....it didn't work. As she sat on the beach of a remote island every cloud that went by looked like cait sith. Big, round and puffy just like a big teddy bear. She wanted to be held every night by cait sith. A week later she went back home and as she put her bags down then saw her answer machine beeping. Tifa then pressed the button to hear the message and she got great news. "Hi, Tifa this is cait sith. I was just thinking of you and I wanted to see... well I wanted to ask if you were free on Friday to go out for dinner, if you want to call me back at 2-248-7484. Bye-Bye!"  
  
Tifa almost fell over, she had to sit down and catch her breath. Her love wanted to see her again. She first caught her breath then called cait sith, he answered. Cait: Hello?  
  
Tifa: Hi Cait sith.  
  
Cait: oh hi Tifa, How are you?  
  
Tifa: I'm great and how are you?  
  
Cait: I'm good, so what have you been up to?  
  
Tifa: I took a vacation to forget about yo...what happen!  
  
Cait: ohh, got ya!  
  
Tifa: What have you been up to?  
  
Cait: nothing really, so what do you think of my offer to go out Friday night?  
  
Tifa thinking to her self (maybe I should play hard to get?)  
  
Tifa: I'd love to go to dinner with you.  
  
Cait: Really? Thank you so much, how about I pick you up at 6:00?  
  
Tifa: sounds great, see you then  
  
Cait: Bye-Bye!  
  
Tifa: Bye.  
  
As Tifa hung up the phone she screamed at the top of her lungs "Yeah!" "I should call Aeris and tell her." Then Tifa called Aeris and told her the news. Aeris was so happy that Tifa finally got the chance to be with cait sith. After 2 days Friday was finally here! Around 5:00 Tifa stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed in a very nice and silky green dress because she knew this was cait sith's favorite color. Then as she applied her make-up Tifa started looking at a picture of her and cait sith in the golden saucer playing the snowboarding game. To make sure she put on the make up right, she kissed the picture and put it back down. She then put her hair up in a ponytail, when she remembered that cait sith once said that she looked fantastic with her hair down. So she quickly took it down and started to brush it slowly. Her hair where like brown waves of heavenly strands flowing down her head then past her shoulders. She then also remembered that cait sith saw here with her glasses on and he said she looked very intelligent and sexy. She put on her glasses, which she hated but for cait sith she would do anything, she then looked at the clock and it said 5:55 so she sat down and started waiting for cait sith. As 6:00 came around, cait sith showed up on time, exactly at 6:00. Tifa then looked out the window and saw a limo waiting for here outside. As she walked outside cait sith got out of the car looking very stunning in a black tuxedo. He then handed her a box of chocolates and a dozen roses and then he told here to go put them in the house and then we can leave. So after Tifa put them away she stepped in to the roomy limo and sat down close to cait sith and started a conversation. Tifa: so cait sith, is this a special occasion to pick me up in a limo?  
  
Cait: no, not at all. It's only the best for you.  
  
Tifa blushes "why thank you!" Cait: and might I say you look very beautiful tonight. I see you are wearing your glasses; it's like the icing on the cake.  
  
Tifa: thank you so much for your complements and you look very handsome tonight yourself. And you cologne is very nice smelling.  
  
Cait: wow! You noticed, thank you very much.  
  
Tifa: so where are we going to dinner?  
  
Cait: well I don't know, it is your choice, so where do you want to go?  
  
Tifa: really, you're so very nice.  
  
Cait: I try.  
  
Tifa: how about that new one on main street, Rikku's Al-bhed restaurant?  
  
Cait: Sounds great to me.  
  
As cait sith told his driver where to go, Tifa was doing a little dance to herself. She was living her dream, on a date with cait sith. She thought to her self that this was the best night of her life. Then cait sith pulled out his cell phone and called the restaurant to reserve a table. Then, when they pulled up to the restaurant cait sith helped Tifa out of the car and then walked into the door. They were placed in a nice table in the corner. Then cait sith and Tifa ordered their meals from the menu and started another conversation. Then after talking for a short while, their food arrived and Tifa and Cait sith started eating. As they ate Tifa saw that Cait Sith's Al-bhed Steak looked good and said so. So cait sith asked if she wanted a piece. Tifa said sure. Cait sith cut apiece off and fed it to Tifa with his own fork. Tifa thanked cait sith and thought how very thoughtful it was for her to feed her. After dinner another conversation started. Cait: Are you having a good time?  
  
Tifa: yes, very much so thank you for asking me out.  
  
Cait: no problem  
  
Tifa: To tell you the truth, this is the best night of my life  
  
Cait: Really?  
  
Tifa: Yes!  
  
Cait: Well, I think it is going to get better  
  
Cait sith snaps his fingers and a couple guys with violins came over and started playing a very lovely tunes.  
  
Tifa: What's this for?  
  
Cait: Well I thought you might have wanted to...umm, I' kinda nervous being around a girl of your beauty.  
  
Tifa: Do you think I am really beautiful?  
  
Cait: To tell you the truth, I always have, since we started our adventures long ago.  
  
Cait sith turns very red.  
  
Cait: I'm sorry I said that.  
  
Tifa: no, don't be sorry, it's very flattering to hear that from you because I have also thought you were very handsome and caring from the start.  
  
Cait: Really?  
  
Tifa: Yes and I know I might sound crazy but every night I have looked up at the stars hoping you would one day said you loved me!  
  
Cait: ....Wow! I also did the same thing so I will say it first!  
  
Tifa: What?  
  
Cait: I Love You!  
  
Tifa: I do, cait sith, I do love you too.  
  
Cait: Would you like to dance?  
  
Tifa: Yes, I would love to  
  
As cait sith got up, he grabbed Tifa by the hand and started to slow dance. While they where dancing they looked deeply into each other's eyes and cait sith leaned in for a kiss. Tifa got so happy that she also leaned in and they met in the middle. Their lips met and it was magic. As they kissed they still danced. When the song was over cait sith told Tifa that he had one more surprise. 


End file.
